fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Ultra Racing Mix
On the 2nd day of Christmas Cooldude6605 Gave to me 2 Kirby Games & a very very cool Amiibo Game. Yes i am continuing this time with Kirby but it said 2 exactly. I originally was going to make Kirby Ultra Star & Kirby Mix Racing but i thought do what Nintendo did sense the made New Super Mario Bros U & New Super Luigi U & mix them together so i did. Also here is the last thin i made Amiibo Chess Race Tracks Nintro Tracks * Kirby Cup ** Super Star Circuit ** Onion Ocean Drive ** Kirby Kart Way ** Rock Candy Cove * Waddle Cup ** Waddle Doo Drive Through ** Penguin Glacier ** Mountainside Muffin ** Waddle Dee Rock Glee * Dedede Cup **Dee Doo Dance Dump **Lemon Lane **Flare Fort **Dedede Castle * Shadow Cup **Pizza Pompeii **Lemon Lightning Field **Meta Fortress **Ruby Road Retro Tacks * Air Ride Cup ** Beanstalk Park ** Fantasy Meadows ** Sky Sands ** Checker Knights Characters Default * Kirby * Waddle Dee * King Dedede * Blue Kirby * Red Kirby * Waddle Doo * Green Kirby * Rick Unlockable * Meta Knight **Unlock by winning 20 Races * Gray Kirby **Unlock by winning 25 races as Blue Kirby * Black Kirby **Unlock by winning 30 races as Gray Kirby * Maglor **Unlock by winning 50 races * Goeey **Unlock by winning all the cups in 100cc * Knuckle Joe **Unlock by winning 10 races as Goeey in 150cc * Shadow the Moonja (He is my made up villain) **Unlock by winning 5 races as every character in 150cc (Not including Himself) Stars Default * Warp Star * Slim Star * Choco Star * Jet Star * Lolly Star Unlockable * Booster Star **Unlock By Doing a Race * Rocket Star **Unlock By Winning a Cup * Speedy Star **Unlock By Unlocking Gray Kirby * Slick Star **Unlock By winning 32 Races * Zoom Star **Unlock By doing Online Mode * Dino Star **Unlock by unlocking Goeey * Special Star **Unlock By Winning All the Cups in 150cc * Shadow Star ** Unlock by winning Mirror as Shadow the Moonja Thats all i will reveal for the racing game for now i will reveal more in April. Story Kirby is having a nice day, when Meta Knight jumps out of nowhere sending Kirby to a comet. Then seeing 4 other comets you get to choose whats level 1. After doing all 4 levels a 5th level is revealed. Then you go down for the boss fight when you see Meta Knight summoning a giant Rock Golem shaped like Kirby. Meta Knight then jumps away the edge where Kirby is on then falls onto a warp star then the boss begins. After winning a giant warp star appears Kirby jumps on leading him to world 2. World 2 is completly based off of candy But then 4 random beams shoot up. With Meta Knight he is on his warp star when Meta Knight Appears, both Meta Knights are confused the real Meta Knight called him an impostor then you fight Meta Knight as Meta Knight. With Kirby you do all 4 levels once again just in that world. Then the impostor Meta Knight jumps up summoning a giant Ferris wheel monster thing. Then you beat it leading you to world 3. That,s all i am revealing for now i will reveal more in April Copy Ability World 1 Copy Ability,s * Spear Ability **Lets you through spears through spear shaped holes also it kills enemies * Choco Ability ** Lets you shoot rocks at enemies * Boulder Ability **Lets you roll around as a boulder * Slide Up Ability **Lets you connect to poles to climb across * Roller Abillty **Lets you go through Shortcuts & Secrets * Icicle Ability **Lets you turn air to ice it does not hurt enemies though * World 1 Ability **In levels where Spear,Choco, Boulder Are not in you can use them all you have to do is press + World 2 Copy Ability,s * Bop Pad Ability **Lets you create bop pads to jump on * Lolly Stick Ability **Lets you go through tiny stick shaped holes * 2 Switch Ability **lets you hit 2 buttons at the same time so you can move forward * 4 Switch Ability **Same thing as 2 Switch Ability just with 4 * Roller Pop Ability **Lets you summon roller pop coasters * World 2 Ability **In levels where 2 Switch, Roller Pop, & Bop Pad are not in you can use them all you have to do is press - Worlds World 1 Choco Comets * Rolling Green Comet * Icey Glacier Comet * Bowling Rolling Astroid * Slide Up Candy Comet * Burn Turn Castle World 2 Candy Cold Canevill * Bounce Pad Bop * Gingy Bread Cabin * Marshmellow Mile * Roller Coaster of Sweets * Pepper Palace Gallery Kirby Ult.png Kirby Waddle Dee.png Kirby Dedede.png Kirby Meta Knight.png Kirby Shadow the Moonja.png Kirby Ultra Star.png Category:Kirby Games Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games